


in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace

by beknighted



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Knows, Alternate Universe, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Grey Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, testing an idea out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beknighted/pseuds/beknighted
Summary: Obi-Wan fell from the Order when he lost his Master and the woman he loved.He lives with his daughter in that nebulous place between compassionate and ruthless; a chance meeting with a young Jedi named Skywalker may send him spiraling into one or the other.





	in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fully-fledged story yet. Any feedback is much appreciated; if there is enough interest I will definitely work on expanding it.

It begins with a man and his daughter. 

Wanderers and mercenaries, tempestuous people who carry themselves as if beholden to higher laws. The daughter has hair like the golden heart of a star, and the man is something broken that had been pieced back together using careful wit and grief. His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. His daughter is Kyra. They run as only the lawless can, but, as if by unspoken rule, never harm the weak or helpless. They are no one and anyone. They are the bruised and fighting ones forgotten by the mythmakers. 

Kyra's mother, a shadowy figure of great renown, known to her only as Satine, was killed by a Sith. Kyra's father fell from an Order that he will not speak of when he was younger even than she is now. 

The girl thinks he must have been a Jedi once, or a dream of one, because though they are keen-eyed gunslingers his hand itches for a sword. 

Obi-Wan dreams of a man with a scar, a wild man who is himself a war of dark and light, an eclipse of compassion and cruelty. He knows the Force, this wanderer, but the call of it has been refused since he was cast out of its haven. He knows the Force, and he knows he will meet this man. 

They are blades that must always cross. 

Worlds away, a woman is dreaming of Kyra, a woman of fire-forged darkness who knows and feels the blows of fate too well. This girl she dreams of will be her ally and apprentice, if only she can be turned, and a powerful one at that. Asajj Ventress follows the dream to Kyra and Obi-Wan, and sabotage turns their job as escorts awry, a fiery confrontation that leaves Obi-Wan thinking he saw his daughter die with the silhouette of the woman responsible burned into his mind. 

He breaks again. 

He does not know the Force as he might have in another life, does not feel his daughter’s heartbeat as she is spirited away by Asajj Ventress the would-be Sith, he does not sense that even now Ventress’s clarity and soothing words are shrinking the wide universe he tried to make for Kyra that she might never meet the red-bladed lords of darkness. 

Anakin Skywalker finds him in a bar on Heralo 5, an establishment of little repute. Anakin Skywalker, who lost the man that swore to train him, who was apprenticed on this promise alone to a Jedi named Iref Som, who dreams of blue eyes and a world of fire where he will be betrayed, who feels the broken and scattered pieces of the universe as keenly as does the drunken shell of a man who saves him. 

For save him Obi-Wan does; sending a blaster bolt meant to kill flying away into the wall. 

It is the first time he has embraced the terrible calm of the Force since he was a boy. 

Anakin pursues the assassin, but returns to save his rescuer from himself, taking him back to his ship. The young Jedi Knight is searching for a criminal named Asajj Ventress. The realization it is the very same as that silhouette against the fire, that the woman who killed his daughter who has a name and a sentence, is enough to steel Obi-Wan’s resolve; he is going to find this woman and end her life. 

Another Jedi would speak of the danger of revenge. Another Jedi might stop him. 

“I’ll help you find her,” Anakin tells him. “If you’ll help me.” 

There is something terribly wrong when Anakin looks at this man, this poised but wild stranger, and yet their souls recognize each other even in another life. There is a connection, an echoing stillness of years unspent. A deal is struck. Anakin takes Obi-Wan back to Coruscant, to share with the counsel news of the last sighting of Ventress. 

Obi-Wan does not tell Anakin that he was once a Jedi too, and that he fell. 

He does not tell him that he almost killed another initiate, or that he fell in love when he was not supposed to, or that he fought a Sith and lost, or any number of awful truths that are not his to give. 

The counsel is most displeased that the reckless initiate of years past has been brought before them, and Anakin pleads innocent to any knowledge of this. But the message is clear: Ventress is still at large, and she has the blood of another innocent on her hands. 

Across many empty miles and suns, Ventress is showing Kyra a new truth. 

Her father was a Jedi. Her father is dead. The Jedi are creatures of falsity and corruption and weakness. The Sith that killed Kyra’s mother is still alive, and his name is Darth Maul. Ventress is going to kill him. If Kyra can survive her training, she will permit her to help. 

Kyra is her father’s daughter. A terrible wrong, like the continued life of Maul, cannot endure while she is alive. 

She agrees to be Ventress’s apprentice. 

Ventress knows that this will spell the end of Maul, and perhaps Palpatine himself...for there can only ever be two. The Master, and the Apprentice. And Ventress will be an apprentice no longer. She has destroyed all of the Sith until only the greatest of them remain, and she has destroyed herself, for that matter, but she will not be cowed, and she will not be stopped. 

 

Ahsoka Tano does not know what to make of this newcomer. He calls himself Obi-Wan but the name must belong to someone else, or must have, once. Anakin, her master, seems to care what happens to him. 

Though the three owe each other nothing, luminous beings are we. The threads of something once broken are woven together once again. 

“I’ll teach you the ways of the Force,” Anakin tells the man. 

For Anakin is curious. He has his doubts about the Order--they do not fester as they might have under the teaching of a less lenient master, but they are still there--and he wants to know what life is like for a man with the heart of Jedi but ruthless eyes. Anakin wants to know what made him fall, if he thinks he might be redeemed, if he ever knew attachment. Because Anakin is afraid. 

In Obi-Wan, Anakin sees himself. 

\- 

Intervening months, and the map of their lives seem less unfinished. Ahsoka’s doubts intensify. She has visions of the end of the Order, of a man who will turn on the Jedi with a blue blade, and she thinks that Kenobi must be that man. She tells her master and he dismisses it. Yet all of the Jedi feel that some trap has slammed shut, 

Some encrimsoned doom has become inevitable.


End file.
